


The One Where Frank and Jamia have a comfort threesome with Gerard

by Bexless



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Threesome - F/M/M, chatfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-17
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-22 18:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexless/pseuds/Bexless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Frank and Jamia have a comfort threesome with Gerard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greedy_dancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/gifts), [fvckofagun (megolas)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/megolas/gifts).



> I wrote this for Fvckofagun directly into IM just after Gerard's engagement broke up (NOT the one to Lyn-Z, I don't think they even got engaged, just awesomely married right off the bat ♥) because she said they needed to love him up and make him feel better.
> 
> \o/ It's chatficcy, obvs. I wouldn't have uploaded it but Greedy_Dancer asked!

So the way I think it happens is like, at some hotel or whatever.

Frank and Jamia are ready to turn in, you know, and Frank goes to make a quick phone call or say goodnight to the guys or whatever, and Jamia is going to their room and she finds Gerard, wandering around looking a bit dazed.

She asks if he’s okay and he's like yeah, but he's obviously not. So she gets it out of him that he was going to their room to find Frank, but then he felt bad because he knows they don't get much time together, so she rolls her eyes and opens the door and is like, get in here.

And he goes to protest but really, he's too tired and sad and he misses Mikey too damn much for it to be more than a token.

So Frank comes back and takes in Gerard sitting on the bed looking morose and Jamia in the bathroom brushing her teeth. He says, “Hey,” to Gerard and touches his face as he walks past into the bathroom. He sees Jamia and says, “Hey, if you're having an affair with Gee, this is not the way to keep it under wraps.”

“I found him wandering the halls like Mrs. Rochester,” Jamia says through a mouthful of toothpaste. “I felt bad for him. You’re always saying how much he hates to be alone.”

Frank takes a minute to appreciate how awesome Jamia is while he washes quickly and brushes his own teeth.

Jamia goes back into the room, gets into bed wearing a giant Megadeth t-shirt that she stole from Worm. Gerard stands up and dithers a bit, not sure what to do, and Frank comes in and says, “Ok, you're not going to watch us sleep, if that's what you're thinking. I've told you before, it's creepy.”

He's pulling off his clothes, and when he's down to his boxers he turns and Gerard is still standing there.

Gee's like, “Uh...I'm not entirely sure what's going on. I feel like I'm in a commercial.”

Jamia says, “A commercial for _what_?”

“I don't know. Detergent or something.”

Frank rubs his hands over his face and says, “Okay, you've officially crossed the international sense-making line. Get in.”

Gerard's like '....'

Jamia clarifies. “In the _bed_ , Gerard.”

Gerard makes a face like this: o.\

And Frank is pulling Gerard’s hoodie over his head and undoing his belt and Gerard's not sure what to do, because he doesn't know if Jamia knows Frank and Gerard sometimes cross the friends/fuckbuddies boundary. He's always assumed it's the sort of thing you don't tell your girlfriend.

Maybe that's where he's been going wrong.

Then he wonders if they're going to do stuff, you know, in front of her, and Gerard likes Jamia and all but he doesn't know if he's ready for her to see the faces he makes. They’re pretty embarrassing. Gerard knows, he’s seen it on tape.

Jamia says mildly, “Frank, his eyes are kind of bugging out of his head. I mean, more than usual.”

Frank finishes undressing Gerard (“You can cope for one night without PJ's, right?”) and puts both hands on his face.

“You need to sleep. You're freaking everybody out.” Frank gestures at Jamia. “She's like, a human sleeping pill. And she doesn't talk or kick or _sing_ in her sleep like a certain other person in the room.”

Gerard decides that this is:

a) A very nice dream, from which he has no desire to wake up.  
b) A hallucination, because in his heartbreak he has apparently gone back to booze and drugs - in which case everyone will hate him in the morning, so he might as well enjoy this while he can.  
c) Really happening, and Gerard is not one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

He gets in the bed.

Jamia rolls closer and her arms go around him and oh, God, Gerard thinks, there are so few pleasures in the world as exquisite as sleeping, really sleeping, with someone who has really nice breasts.

He puts his arms around Jamia. She is soft and warm and perfect and Frank's, and Gerard likes Frank's things. Of course, wearing his clothes isn't quite the same as snuggling with his fiancée, but whatever, this wasn’t Gerard’s idea.

“You smell incredible,” he mutters into her throat, and behind him, the bed dips and Frank climbs in, plastering himself along Gerard's back.

“She ought to,” he says, pulling the covers up. “That perfume cost me like, five thousand dollars.”

Gerard has his eyes closed, but he feels Jamia lift her head a little and he knows they're smiling at each other. It's nice. Even nicer are Frank's hands, sliding around Gerard's waist. He squeezes Gerard briefly.

“Go to sleep.” Frank’s hand slides over to Jamia, and Jamia's arm reaches over Gerard to Frank, and Gerard never wants to leave this little cocoon where people love each other and are happy and let him share.

It is not hard to go to sleep. Gerard thought, after today, that it would never happen again, but he finds it’s not so difficult at all.

***

So it's later, you know, and Gerard sort of wakes up but not totally, and he doesn't really know where he is, but Frank is there, so he guesses he must be ok.

Frank's legs are all tangled up with his own and Frank is breathing softly against Gerard's shoulder and his arm is around Gerard's waist. It's been a while and Frank is right there so Gerard doesn't really think about it when Frank shifts and his thigh presses up and Gerard puts his hand on Frank's lower back, pulling him closer.

Frank goes, “Mmm,” and his hand slides down Gerard's back inside his boxers, and he rocks against Gerard a little bit, just so Gerard can feel that he's hard too, and then behind them there's a noise and someone turns over, and Gerard freezes.

The evening comes flooding back, and Gerard remembers that he has friends who are nice enough to let him sleep with them when he's lonely and miserable and what does he do? Go and grope one of them, who happens to be engaged to the other. Gerard is the worst person who has ever lived.

Frank doesn't seem to think so, though, nuzzling Gerard’s shoulder and pressing against him all warm and happy. He opens one eye and says, “We need to wake her up. She'll be so mad if she misses this.”

Gerard is so busy trying to process what that could possibly mean that he doesn't really notice Frank rolling him over to face Jamia, until they are face-to-face.

“Go ahead,” Frank says, mouthing Gerard's neck and the back of his shoulder. “It's okay, I promise.”

So Gerard reaches out, slides his hand up Jamia's side. She goes, “Hmm,” in this breathy voice that makes Gerard want to get her to do back up vocals on the next album, and her eyes open slowly.

She looks at Gerard, then at Frank, then back at Gerard again. “Oh,' she says. “You have got to be shitting me.”

For a second Gerard thinks, 'She’s mad, oh God, no, seriously, this is the worst day of my life' but then Jamia is kissing him and okay, people don’t generally do that when they're pissed. Jamia kisses really well, too - and not unlike Frank, interestingly,  
or maybe obviously.

Gerard doesn't care. He does let himself ask, “Are you sure?” just once, ducking down to kiss Jamia's throat, which is white and lovely.

“Nnnrgh,” she goes. “Are you serious? This is like winning the lottery.”

“Hey,” says Frank, whose hands are, yeah, definitely moving in an 'inside Gerard's boxers' sort of direction. “I thought being with me was like winning the lottery.”

Jamia laughs, reaches over to touch the side of his face. “This is like winning it on your birthday.”

Frank grumbles, but he doesn't stop what he's doing, which is fanfuckingtastic as far as Gerard is concerned.

Jamia pulls back a bit, strips off the t-shirt and hey, those are Frank's girlfriend's tits Gerard is seeing. He feels his eyes go round and stupid, and his fingers twitch. He’s not sure what the polite thing is to do - when presented with a seriously nice pair of tits, Gerard’s natural instinct is to do something you don’t generally do to someone else’s girl.

But Jamia’s obviously not shy, and everyone else in the bed seems pretty happy with the situation. ‘Oh well,’ Gerard thinks. ‘I might as well, I'm here now.’ So he moves his hands up and is highly gratified when Jamia squeaks, pushing eagerly against his fingers.

“Oh, yeah,” Frank's voice is hot and low in Gerard's ear. “She likes that.” He bites Gerard's earlobe and Gerard makes a squeak of his own. “You don't have to be gentle.”

So Gerard isn't, and Jamia moans and moves around and seems generally appreciative, and at some point Frank removes Gerard's boxers and his own, and Gerard finds himself being rolled onto his back and Frank and Jamia lean over him and they kiss and yeah, that should definitely be on the cover of the next album.

Gerard had no idea threesomes could be so creatively stimulating.

And by the way? He's _having a threesome_. If a time machine is ever invented for real, Gerard is so going to go back and tell his teenage self about this. It would have made sophomore year a hell of a lot easier to live through.

Frank reaches down while he’s kissing Jamia, wraps his hand around Gerard's cock and Gerard decides he is totally ready for Jamia to see his embarrassing sex faces. She can see anything she wants. Best girlfriend *ever*, he's sure.

Jamia pulls away from Frankie’s mouth and looks down to where Gerard is rocking into Frank's palm and then back up at Frank and she nods, almost imperceptibly.

Frank practically falls onto Gerard, kisses him hot and messy with just enough teeth and Gerard hears Jamia go, “Jesus fucking Christ” and he thinks, 'yeah.’

She doesn't touch his cock, some unspoken rule dictating that contact between the two of them should stay R-rated, but she does press herself against him, pulls his arm around her and the minute Frank breaks for breath she is kissing Gerard again.  
Frank's hand is tight and warm and faster, faster and Frank is pressed hard against Gerard's hip, rocking against him to Gerard's rhythm, and one of them or all of them is moaning out loud and it is Jamia's lip that Gerard bites down on when he comes, Frank's mouth etching dirty words into his throat and Gerard's hand in Jamia's hair.

While Gerard is gasping for breath and blinking spangles out of his eyes, Frank hauls Jamia over to his side of the bed. They fall next to Gerard and he rolls over, pressing against Jamia's back, running his hands over her hips and stomach as Frank's hand disappears in between her thighs.

Gerard sort of expected them to fuck, he guesses, but he's glad they’re not because this way, when Jamia's hips jerk and her back arches, ('Yeah,’ Gerard thinks, maybe he says it out loud, ‘He's good with his hands.') Gerard can slide his hands up to her tits again, bite the side of her neck and feel like he's part of the reason she's making these fucking _noises_ , man, the girls in porn never get it right.

Frank's talking quietly, murmuring really, the way he always does. Gerard can't really hear what he's saying but he can guess, and he concentrates on Jamia, on the way she sighs and moves and all the places she's soft and all the places she's tense, lifting herself almost off the bed and reaching backwards to wrap her hand around Gerard's hip as her moans slide over the top from desperate to relieved and her thighs shake, making Gerard wish for the millionth time that he could know what it's like to experience that, what it's like for a girl.

Jamia's arm is moving, her hand on Frank's cock, and Gerard wonders if he should get up and go around the other side, if that's the rule. Jamia looks over her shoulder at him, smiles slyly, and Gerard is really comfortable and doesn't want to move, so he slides his hand down Jamia's arm and wraps his hand over her own, their fingers sliding and interlocking and Gerard is watching Frank's face and his eyes actually roll back in his head.

“Gee,” he whimpers, then, “Jamia, oh God,” and it's like a prayer of thanks, almost, like he never knew he could have this, have both of them, have everything.

Which is stupid, because Gerard has never met _anyone_ who could say no to Frank. Not even Bob.

Frank's hands move restlessly, over Jamia's shoulder, winding tightly in Gerard's hair, back to touch Jamia's face and he leans forward and kisses Jamia and it's so tender, and Gerard feels absurdly grateful that he's allowed to see it, allowed to be here when Frank's head goes back and his eyes slide closed and he groans, coming all over Jamia's thigh and their joined hands.

They're all quiet for a minute, and then the come situation tips over from sexy into gross, so Gerard peels himself away and goes into the bathroom, cleaning up and staring at himself in the mirror, trying to see if he looks different now.

Jamia follows after a minute, and she stretches up on her toes to kiss Gerard on the cheek. She says, “Smokin',” and it makes Gerard laugh and she grins and tugs on his hand. “Come back to bed.”

Frank is coming in to the bathroom as Gerard is leaving, and they exchange a look that probably looks like 'hey' to the outside world but is actually ‘can you believe this shit, oh my god we are totally studs.’

Gerard gets back into bed and Jamia follows. She's back in the Megadeth t-shirt. Gerard will never be able to look at a Megadeth t-shirt (or Worm, for that matter) again without grinning like a loon.

Frank pads back, says, “My turn,” and wriggles his way between them, burrowing down under the covers and pulling Gerard's arm over his waist. There are kisses, and laughter and promises not to be weird tomorrow, and as sleep crowds in at the edge of Gerard's vision he thinks, well, maybe it will be.

But it’ll be totally worth it.


End file.
